How years change you
by CommanderYyderse
Summary: All Gaz was doing was finding her brother. Well, she found him, along with a deadly surprise as well... And apparently, Gaz...or no one else will ever understand. Rated T cuz of slight gore I guess. Idk


I screamed in agony as the knife was pierced into my leg, causing me to hit the floor and be stained with the thick crimson liquid splattered all over. With every drastic exhale I emitted, I could smell the tangy scent and feel my own blood bleeding from the thick cut that he jabbed into my flesh. His own kin…I don't understand…

I could hear the footsteps of his black boots over the ringing of my ears as he slowly walked up to me to more than likely finish his deed, but to my surprise, he knelt down next to me. I struggled to look up at his unrecognizable face. Amazing how a few years can change you, huh?

His black spikey hair gleaming with blood in the dim light of the room in which we were in matched his blood stained striped shirt and pants. But no sign of glasses. Must have contacts or something.

He gingerly put his fingers under my chin and brought my face to meet his. He only gazed at me as I exhaled and inhaled harshly, and when I shrieked in pain after sometime, he finally showed emotion by forming small tears. "I'm sorry, Gaz…" he muttered. He quietly put my head down, walked over to my wound, and in the quickest fashion, pulled out the blade. Naturally, I screamed.

"Why would you do this?" I screamed from anger and pain. "What happened to you?" I struggled to grasp the broken floorboard and drag myself, but to no avail. "Answer me!"

I looked over to where he stood, head hanging, as if he was ashamed and confused. Eventually, he walked tentatively back toward me, with blood dripping off the knife as he carried it with him. "That's none of your concern…" my brother muttered, "It doesn't matter anymore, Gaz." Dib placed the knife right in the middle of my neck. "For you, and only you, am I ashamed of killing…" But the quiver in his voice told me he was lying.

So, this was the end, wasn't it? This is how I die, at the hands of my own brother inside of his old, worn down home, with no form of authorities to scream to, no nothing to be remembered by. Dad was dead, so at least I could see him again. I can remember his death loud and clear as if it were yesterday and not when we were eighteen and seventeen…

The police sirens had rung in my ears, causing a blue lightning to strike my heart and plummet to the ground as I had run outside and saw the crimson death. I had run toward the crime scene, but the police had stopped me. I had surprised even myself when I started screaming and shouting for them to loosen their grip on me, to just take a more detailed look at my dead parent a mere yard away from me...

All that was happening the Tuesday, starry but cloudy sky was me playing my new video game. I was not sure what my brother or Dad was doing, I was too into my game to take notice or even care that one my other parent was going to die. As if I knew, anyhow.

The strange thing was that Dib had not come out that entire night. I know for a fact that he had heard the sirens, you couldn't really miss them. After the police had literally pushed me back into the house and after many long minutes of screaming, agony, and poundings on the door, I had then just realized that my brother had not come out. So, out of loving anger and surprise, I stormed up the stairs. "DIB, I KNOW YOU HERE ME!" I had screamed at the top of my lungs. Firming my grip on the doorknob to his room, I had yanked at it as hard as my arms could allow, but it was locked. All I had heard was a surprised "Gaz?", a window breaking, and a fainted grunt as if he had jumped out the window.

He had.

And that was the last time I had seen him. He had run away, and I had been looking for him ever since. We still don't know to this day who committed my dad's murder. But things were starting to come together…

Guess I found him.

"Please, Dib, don't!" I cried out, trying to free my hands from his grip, "I don't understand!" This made him scream at the top of his lungs.

"DON'T UNDERSTAND?" He shouted, "NO ONE UNDERSTOOD!" The pressure from the knife increased. I could feel from the shaking of his hands that things were going to be difficult for him. What had happened after that I still have no idea. All I can remember was the fact that my homicidal brother had removed the knife from my neck and jabbed it into my back instead, causing a faint scream.

Ringing in my ears…

Blood running down my back…

The crying of my brother in the corner…

His faint screams of "Why me?"

My death.


End file.
